This invention relates to a cartridge which is adapted to be fired from a large-caliber weapon and which has a cartridge case accommodating at least one electronic unit coupled by means of at least two electric connectors with an electronic evaluating and control apparatus of the weapon. At least one of the electric connectors is coupled with the electronic unit by means of a contact disposed in an electrically insulated manner in the metal cartridge case bottom.
In known cartridges of the above-outlined type a connection between the electronic evaluating and control apparatus (for example, a fire control equipment) and the electronic unit situated inside the cartridge case is effected via the primer housing disposed in an insulated manner in the case bottom and via the cartridge case bottom electrically connected with the grounded weapon barrel. The electronic unit in the cartridge case may be humidity and/or temperature sensors as well as memories in which data characterizing the ammunition type are stored.
It is a disadvantage of the above-outlined cartridges that an electric contacting of the primer housing and conducting current therethrough is relatively complex and often a secure contacting cannot be achieved. Further, an electromagnetic compatibility in view of the outwardly exposed bottom of the primer housing is, as a rule, not ensured.